neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mirror of Ecived Tolp
Preceded By: Season Fifteen, Episode Two: Fly Without Rhythm Followed By: Season Fifteen, Episode Four: Return of the Halfling Boat Death Race Introducing: That ancient wizard who (spoilers!) died ignominiously Summary : Once the party is prepared, they descend the staircase into the dragon's lair. The dragon's loot room is full of crappy gems worth 100 gp per pound. The single door is scratched and marred, and in Common says "Good and cruel each shall find its fate." It looks easy to push open. : Ashra notices that there is a new consciousness, very intelligent for a human. Under one of the piles of gems is a loose floorboard in a stone floor. Galland moves it over. Beneath it is a petrified human body, apparently under the influence of a variant of Sequester. He is average height and weight, with long dark hair and a strange suit. He appears to be from the Firemore Desert. The party decides to leave him alone. They put the board back. : Galland pushes the door open. Something discharges, but no one is evil and so no one is affected. Galland walks through and sees a room full of lanterns and columns. There are small holes in the floor for the lanterns to go into, three lanterns in each corner, and numbers written on columns in the center of the room. It's a glorified game of Minesweeper. Galland and Icania rearrange the lanterns until the door finally opens. : The board from the first room starts shaking, and the party throws a few threats at it, hoping to avoid a full-fledged fight. In the mirror, they see a very uncomfortable human. : The next room has a lever in the center of it. Tilting the lever tilts the floor with it, spilling people into a pit -- a pure curiosity trap. Most people are levitating anyway. The party puts the floor back. : Past the next door is a set of holes in the ground and a locked door. There are more lanterns here. There is a black flash and the door opens. Ashra and Faust try putting their lanterns into the holes at the same time. Faust's lantern of light and The Dark Lantern appear to fight each other, creating a cool flashy rave party. They take their lanterns back. : Through the next door is a hallway and pillars. The pillars say "I show you what you seek" and "I tell you what you seek" in Celestial. In the mirror they are just stone. : Leilah finds a room with statues of angels holding out their hands. She cuts one a bit, which has no effect. : While Faust tries to move stone protrusions in one room, his clothes tear free and attack him. He shoots them with Magic Missile, rips off his shirt as a warning to the others, and wears the pelt of his own pants. : There are drawings of animals on doors down each side of the hall. Each side has doors with: a human, a snail, a horse, and a kangaroo. Inside one kangaroo door is a statue of a man with a sword. It attacks. It is not conscious, and taking the sword isn't successful. : Faust finds a statue of himself. It greets him. He asks it where to go next. "Follow the rainbows!" : The party discovers that there are four interesting rooms: "I show you what you seek", "I tell you what you seek," "I show you what you fear", and "I tell you what you fear." The "show" rooms have a mirror which gives visions, and the "tell" rooms have a statue of the person who enters which talks to them. They take turns talking to themselves. : Faust sees Talnec's secret library in the "seek" mirror, but does not recognize it. Ashra sees her mother. Icania sees the forges of Astaroth. Leilah won't let anyone see what she sees. : Galland sees a horde of demons in the "fear" mirror. Ashra sees Mechanus. Das Rutshig sees Prospero. Icania sees the Negative Energy Plane. Einsof "sees" blackness. Faust sees Prospero. Leilah again does not disclose what she saw. : The party also talks to themselves, but finds that their doubles don't know any more than they do. : There is a puzzle in a final room with prisms and beams of light. Some of the angel statues attack when they are approached. Galland, Faust, and Icania start messing around with them while Ashra and Leilah take a break. As long as no one is taking too much damage from the angel statues, they aren't particularly interested. : Someone goes back into the pit room and sees a horde of demons slowly advancing. A spell is slowing them, but someone invisible in the vicinity is working on the counterspell. The party can't find the caster, who is probably over by the demons. Ashra and Leilah try to tip the lever with Leilah's sizing guisarme, but it's also slowed. The party has twenty or thirty minutes until the counterspell releases the demon horde onto them. : One statue by what looks like an empty portal says "I hold the key." Icania tries poking him with his axe, but it doesn't help. He searches for the key. There is a strange semicircular stone which looks like a key, but the statue says "That is not the key." In annoyance, Icania "prays" to Ashra to get over there and do her job. : She comes over and he summarizes their findings so far. She goes to the "I seek" mirror, and says "I seek the key." She closes her eyes and forces the key to the front of her mind, ahead of her usual thoughts of the Mother. When she opens her eyes, the mirror shows her the compass. She hands the compass to the butler, who says "That is the key." : The party gathers in front of the portal as the butler asks "Who seeks?" The party quickly debates among themselves as the demons break through the barrier. Many of them want to go to unfortunate places like the Forges of Astaroth or the library of Mechanus. Leilah wants to go home to Benin Falls, and Ashra wants to go to Mind's Touch. The two flip a coin. Ashra wins. "I seek." : The portal glows, and the party jumps through. They emerge in the Ornan Jungle. They are next to a river, surrounded by thick vegetation which impedes their vision in all directions. Ashra is instantly connected to the Mother Brain. She is not greeted, but she has access to the Mother's knowledge. : A baboon swings down from a tree and tries to steal the shiny Das Rutshig. The sword kills its assailant and then apologizes. : The ground vibrates and a grey render pulls itself out of the ground. Ashra recognizes it as a thrall of the Mother Brain, and it lets the party pass. Ashra leads the party through the jungle towards her sense of the Mother. : Ahead of them is a great overgrown humanoid which the party recognizes as a titan. : "This is your first test," says the grey render. : "Can I bring my pets?" : "Yes." : Galland rushes up and attacks the titan. Icania casts a meteor with his axe. The titan attacks Ashra and misses. Faust starts to blame all his problems on his upbringing. Ashra becomes reluctant to act for fear of getting a two. Faust kills the titan with Prismatic Spray. (No help from you, Mom!) : The party has passed the first test. : ''Meanwhile, back in the T'Nari Oasis, the ancient wizard who had been sealed away in the dragon's lair chooses not to go through the portal, instead grabbing the compass from the back of its housing. The portal deactivates. He is swarmed by demons and ripped limb from limb. '' Category:Episodes Category:Season Fifteen Episodes